oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tomato
|name = Tomato |image = |release = 11 June 2001 |update = New fishing skill and more cooking |members = No |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |equipable = No |edible = Yes |stackable = No |high = 8 |low = 5 |destroy = Drop |store = 25 |exchange = gemw |weight = 0.08 |examine = This would make good ketchup. }} A tomato is a food item. Its main use is as an ingredient in other foods such as garden pies and all types of pizzas. They can also be eaten standalone for 2 hitpoints. Players can store five tomatoes in a basket. One basket of tomatoes is required to pay a gardener to watch over growing yanillian hops or a growing oak tree, and three baskets of tomatoes are required to pay them to watch over a growing cadava berry bush. Players can use tomatoes in a Compost Bin to make compost. However, using only tomatoes in a batch turns them into rotten tomatoes instead. Dropping monsters |} Obtaining tomatoes Players can grow tomatoes by planting three tomato seeds in an allotment patch at level 12 Farming. They can plant a marigold seed in the flower patch to help protect the tomatoes from disease, or pay the gardener two sacks of cabbages to ensure they grow. A tomato spawns in the Bandit Camp in the Wilderness, on a stool near the fairy ring in the Feldip Hills Jungle Hunter area and on the of Aggie's house in Draynor Village. In issue 1 of Postbag from the Hedge (dated 26 September 2005), Aggie claims to have created the tomato accidentally whilst trying to summon a lesser demon. It is unclear whether she is referring to the particular tomato in her house (explaining why it keeps reappearing), or is claiming to be the origin of all tomatoes. In any case, her claims cannot necessarily be taken too seriously, as she also says that tomatoes "do sometimes bite"; there is no evidence of this in the game. Tomatoes can also be bought from Wydin's Food Store in Port Sarim. There is a tomato spawn very close to the fairy ring. Go slightly north east from the ring and you will see a tomato sitting on a stool near a camp fire with an ogre walking near it. After completing The Fremennik Trials quest, players with level 2 Thieving can steal tomatoes from the vegetable stalls on Miscellania and Etceteria, or simply buy them from the greengrocer there. They can also buy tomatoes (depending on their progress in the Recipe for Disaster quest) from the Culinaromancer's Chest in Lumbridge Castle. Players can purchase tomatoes at the Farming shops after another player has sold there, but this is rare since those shops cycle their player stocks rather quickly. The payment per tomato goes down gradually as the inventory increases. Players can also acquire tomatoes by talking to the Recruiter in West Ardougne; the nearby men will throw tomatoes at him, and players can pick these up from the ground. But this is a very slow method for obtaining tomatoes, and other methods except waiting for spawns are greatly preferred. Hudo's Grocery in the Grand Tree of the Gnome Stronghold has stock of 10 tomatoes. The stock replenishes at a fair rate as players can play the Gnome Restaurant minigames and never run out of tomatoes. Players can also purchase tomatoes at the Pollnivneach General Store. The store has got 5 tomatoes in stock. See also *Chopped tomato *Rotten tomato *Spicy tomato Category:Food